Aome, La Hanyou Gata
by kagome195zx
Summary: La mordida de un demonio felino causo que Aome se convirtiera en una hanyou, ¿que planeara ahora Naraku?, ¿Aome sera una hanyou el resto de su vida? y ¿que pasara con Inuyasha?.
1. ¿Me converti en Hanyou?

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

**¿Soy una Hanyou?**

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un bello día en el Sengoku, y nos encontramos a nuestros héroes en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todos estaban conversando acerca de Naraku y la Shikon No Tama.-

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con Naraku?.-pregunto Miroku.-

-¡¿Qué mas?!.-exclamo Inuyasha.-¡Acabar con el!.-casi gritando.-

-¿Y la perla?.-Sango pregunto mirando a Aome.-

-Seria mejor destruirla, aunque también necesitaremos el fragmento de Kohaku.-contesto Aome mirando a la chica triste.-No te preocupes Sango, buscaremos la manera de salvar a Kohaku.-

-Gracias.-acumulándose las lagrimas en los ojos de la exterminadora.-

-Aome iré a jugar un rato con Kirara.-Shippo iba saliendo con la gatita.-

-No se demoren demasiado.-un poco preocupada.-

-Mañana continuaremos con el viaje.-Inuyasha se levanto.-

-De acuerdo, entonces iré al pozo por algunas cosas y nos iremos.-la miko salio de la cabaña.-

-Mientras la señorita regresa, descansaremos un poco, saldremos mañana en la mañana.-Miroku se recargo en la pared para dormir un poco.-

La noche se hizo presente en las dos épocas, Aome se había quedado dormida en su cama, ella al despertar vio que era tarde y cayo de la cama, decidió ir al pozo, llegando a la otra época, pero olvidando el equipaje.-

-Olvide el equipaje, pero no hay tiempo.-corriendo.-

La chica corrió al lado del Goshimboku, esta se detuvo, y decidió estar ahí un rato, contemplando el gran árbol, mientras acariciaba el tronco.-

-Aquí fue donde Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos.-empezando a llorar.-Además, aquí Kikyo clavo a Inuyasha con una flecha, dejándolo dormido por 50 años, ambos sufrieron, al igual que yo.-cerrando los ojos.-

_Crunch.-se escucho el crujir de una rama.-_

-¡Quien anda ahí!.-exclamo asustada.-

De los arbustos apareció un demonio, parecido a un gato, tenia garras afilada, dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos, que parecían querer matar a cualquiera, este corrió rápidamente a la chica, ella no podía moverse por el miedo, de repente el Yokai le enterró sus garras en los brazos de la chica, levantándola un poco, ella quería gritar, pero no podía, el demonio la bajo y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica, Aome grito fuertemente, y ese grito llego a escucharlo Inuyasha.-

-¡Ese grito!.-exclamo preocupado.-

-¿Qué sucede?.-todos se levantaron.-

-¡Aome!.-saliendo para dirigirse al origen de ese grito, seguido de los demás.-

Aome se encontraba tirada en las raíces del árbol, con una marca de comillos en su cuello, mientras que el demonio gato estaba con el villano que todos odiamos Naraku.-

-Bien hecho.-rió Naraku.-vamonos de aquí.-desapareciendo junto con el felino.-

Inuyasha rastreo el aroma de Naraku, apresuro el paso encontrando a Aome tirada en el suelo, con la marca de colmillos, el se apresuro y la cargo.-

-¡Aome, que te ocurrió!.-intentando despertarla.-¡Despierta!.-

-¿Qué la paso?.-llego Shippo con los demás.-

-Tiene una marca de colmillos.-Sango se acerco a la chica.-

-¡Llevémosla con Kaede!.-Inuyasha se adelanto, llegando a la cabaña.-¡Kaede!.-exclamo más preocupado que nunca.-

-¡Que sucede!.-Kaede miro a la chica.-¡Rápido acuéstala!.-exclamo.-

La acostó rápidamente, y noto que el bello rostro de la chica estaba pálido, se preocupo, y decidió no separarse de ella, ni un minuto.-_Aome.-_el decidió contarle a Kaede lo que ocurrió, mientras los demás llegaban, se hacia tarde, y decidieron dormir un poco, pero Inuyasha decidió velar para cuidar de la miko, el al ver a la chica quejarse, vio que empezaba a arder en fiebre, tomo un trapo, mojándolo con agua, y colocarlo en la frente de la chica, al ver que se sentía mejor, sonrió y decidió dormir un poco, estaba cansado.-

Casi a la media noche, Aome se levanto con un gran dolor de cabeza, y decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, dirigiéndose al rió, ella se sentó en la orilla del rió, cuando una luz blanca la envolvió, empezaron a salir orejas de gato, mas grandes que las de Inuyasha, garras en sus manos, y colmillos filosos, sus ojos conservaron el mismo tono de café, y una gran cola de gato, que se movía suavemente.-

-¿Qué me sucedió?.-temblando, para mirar su reflejo en el agua.-¿Soy…una hanyou?.-

Aome iba a gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería formar un escándalo con sus amigos, y con Inuyasha, decidió pensar toda la noche, tenía que hacer algo, como decírselo a sus amigos, ella decidió estar sentada en el borde del pozo, para pensar u pensar.-

Inuyasha se despertó, ya que escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, al ver el futon de Aome vació, decidió ir a buscarla, olfateo por todas partes, hasta encontrar el dulce aroma de la chica, pero un poco diferente, el rastro lo llevaba hasta el pozo, decidió ir a toda prisa, encontrase con una linda chica, sentada en el borde del pozo, pero noto algo diferente en ella, miro atentamente y se dio cuanta de algo.-

-Inuyasha.-la chica se levanto, sin querer movió sus orejitas.-

-¡Aome, que ocurrió!.-acercándose a la chica para tocar sus orejas.-

-¡Basta!.-separándose de el.-me haces cosquillas.-riendo.-

-Lo siento.-se disculpo.-¿Pero como paso esto?.-un poco preocupado.-

-No se, creo que esta marca tiene algo que ver.-tocando su cuello.-

-La marca de colmillos, no la veo.-dijo el chico buscando esa marca.-

-Desapareció, ¿eh?.-seria.-

-Vamos con los demás, estaban preocupados por ti ayer.-adelantándose.-

-Si.-nerviosa.-

Ambos llegaron a la cabaña, Aome decidió esperar un poco, tenia un poco de miedo, Inuyasha comprendió lo que le pasaba a la chica, hizo que se escondiera detrás de el, mientras entraban.-

-Inuyasha.-volteo Miroku.-¿Y la señorita Aome?.-buscándola.-

Aome se asomo lentamente, moviendo sus orejas con una cara tímida, los demás se le quedaron viendo a la chica.-

-¡Aome!.-exclamo Sango.-¿Eres tú?.-

-Así es.-sonrojada.-

-Aome, cuéntanos que ocurrió contigo.-Shippo salto a los brazos de la chica.-

La chica se sentó para contar lo sucedido, lo de ayer y lo de hace rato, cuando se convirtió en hanyou, los demás escuchaban atentos.-

-¿Y como te sientes en convertirte en hanyou?.-pregunto Sango.-

-Un poco rara, pero me acostumbrare.-sonriendo.-

-Señorita, quiero pedirle algo.-se acerco Miroku.-como se ha hecho usted mas hermosa.-tomándole las manos.-quiere tener un hijo conmigo.-tocando lo que es prohibido.-

PLASH.

Miroku recibió tres golpes de Sango, Inuyasha y Aome.-

-Excelencia, no se propase.-celosa la exterminadora.-

-Ese Miroku, nunca cambia.-Shippo movía su cabeza de un lado al otro.-

-Amo Inuyasha.-Myoga se hizo presente.-

-Anciano Myoga, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-aplastando a la pulga.-

-Pasaba por aquí, y al escuchar que Aome es ahora una hanyou, quise enterarme.-cruzando los brazos.-Aome, tengo una teoría de tu transformación.-viéndola.-

-Te escucho.-hablo interesada.-

-¿Algún demonio te rasguño o mordió?.-pregunto serio.-

-Si, en el cuello.-respondió.-

-Me lo imaginaba.-cerrando los ojos.-puede ser que ese demonio haya transferido parte de sus poderes a ti, al igual que su sangre de Yokai.-

-¿Transferir?.-se repitió.-

-Además, creo que ese demonio lo hizo apropósito, ya que no es común que los demonios anden otorgando su sangre a los demás y en especial a los humanos.-

Aome movió sus orejas, y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.-Esa presencia…-seria y molesta a la vez.-

-¿Que sucede señorita?.-Miroku se acerco.-

-¡Monje Miroku, sígame!.-empezando a correr seguida de Miroku, pero al ver a los demás seguirlos, ella intervino.-ustedes quédense, Miroku vamos.-corriendo con Miroku, mientras que los demás estaban confusos, en el interior del bosque estaba Aome olfateando, y descubrió la presencia de un demonio, al llegar a un campo abierto, se detuvieron, un demonio estaba justo frente a ellos.-¡Tu!.-molesta.-

-Niña insolente.-apareció Naraku.-muy pronto mi plan estará completo, niña pronto serás una de nosotros.-desapareciendo con el demonio felino.-

_¿Plan, que estará planeando?.-_Monje Miroku, vamonos.-adelantándose.-

Los demás estaban esperando y vieron a sus amigos regresar, Aome paso de largo, y no dirigió palabra a sus compañeros, ella se recargo en la pared de madera de la cabaña.-Todo esto es obra de Naraku.-mirando sus compañeros.-¡Maldito!.-su cola se movía bruscamente.-

-Aome, tranquilízate.-se acerco Inuyasha a la chica.-

-Si tu lo dices.-calmándose.-iré a descansar.-entrando a la cabaña para sentarse y recargarse en la pared, lista para dormir un poco, el anochecer no tardo en aparecer.-

_Si Naraku tiene algo que ver con esto, lo aniquilare.-el chico hibrido veía a la chica dormir.-_

_CONTINUARA…_


	2. La Trampa De Kikyo

"**Aome, la Hanyou Gata"**

"**Es un plan de Naraku"**

**Capitulo 2:**

_Aome, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.-pensó el chico cerrando sus ojos para dormir.-_

En lo profundo de una cueva, estaba Naraku absorbiendo al demonio que ataco a Aome, Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi miraban a Naraku serios.-

-¿Que planeara Naraku?.-pregunto Kagura.-

-Nada bueno.-respondió Hakudoshi.-iré a dar una vuelta con Entei.-saliendo con Entei.-

-Kanna, ve a vigilar a Akago.-ordeno Naraku.-

La niña ambarina fue al mandato de Naraku, y Kagura decidió acompañarla.-

Aome al escuchar el canto de los pájaros, decidió ir al rió, para lavarse la cara, mientras pensaba el como recuperar su antigua apariencia.-

_¿Que haré?.-pensando.-Aun así, quiero sentir el dolor que sufrió Inuyasha cuando niño, así podré entender el sufrimiento de ser ignorado, solo por ser un hibrido.-una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, ella regreso a la aldea, y al entrar los demás aun seguían dormidos, incluso la pulga Myoga, quien dormía en el pelaje de Kirara, la anciana Kaede entro y miro a la chica.-_

-¿Aome, te pasa algo?.-pregunto la anciana.-

-Kaede, quiero que me haga favor.-con voz un poco débil.-quiero que usted me entrene, además Inuyasha me ayudara a usar las garras.-mirando al chico dormido.-

-Esta bien.-tomando un arco y flechas.-sígueme.-saliendo junto con la chica.-

Ambas mikos fueron al interior del bosque, encontrando un hermoso prado, con muchas flores, Kaede se sentó y le entrego el arco a Aome.-Haremos algo muy sencillo, primero traza una estrella en el suelo con el arco.-señalando el lugar donde marcara la estrella.-

La chica trazo con una de las puntas del arco, una estrella, primero fue un poco complicado, al terminar obtuvo un trazo perfecto.-Listo.-mirando a Kaede.-

-Muy bien, ahora coloca esta semilla en el centro de la estrella.-dándole una semilla de flor.-

-De acuerdo.-tomando la semilla colocándola en la estrella.-

-Coloca la punta del arco en la semilla y concentra tu poder, desde el arco a la semilla.-seria.-

-¿Esto para que?.-confusa.-

-Esto es para que expulses el poder que llevas dentro, concentra tu poder y veras que pasara con la semilla.-sonriendo.-

Aome realizo las instrucciones de Kaede, se concentro al 100% para poder expulsar su poder, un aura violeta la envolvió totalmente, la semilla poco a poco se convertía en una flor, primero el tallo y después la flor, era una bella rosa roja, Kaede sonrió, pero Aome no se dio cuenta, uso mas poder de lo necesario y salio disparada cayendo bruscamente al suelo, Kaede se levanto y fue hacia ella preocupada.-niña, ¿estas bien?.-preocupada.-

-Si…eso creo.-intento levantarse, pero sintió un dolor en sus manos y en su pierna izquierda.-me duelen mis manos.-mirando sus manos, las cuales sangraban.-Anciana Kaede, por favor regrese a la aldea, yo la alcanzo después.-adolorida.-

-De acuerdo.-alejándose, además iba a decirle a Inuyasha que fuera con ella.-

Kaede regreso rápido a la cabaña, todos estaban ya despierto e Inuyasha al no ver a Aome le pregunto a Kaede:

-¿Y Aome?.-buscándola.-

-Esta en el bosque, ella decidió entrenar, pero se lastimo, tiene las manos sangrando.-seria.-

Inuyasha al escuchar eso, salio rápido de la cabaña, buscando el rastro de la chica, al encontrar su aroma, se dirigió al lugar, donde encontró a la chica sentada, mirando sus manos.-Aome.-acercándose a ella, preocupado.-

-Inuyasha.-dijo feliz de verlo.-pero su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de dolor, mirando de nuevo sus manos.-

-¡Keh!, tonta.-tomando la mano de la chica.-no te arriesgues demasiado.-lamiendo su mano, la hanyou solo se sonrojo por tal acto.-

-¿Inuyasha?.-nerviosa, el al terminar con su mano, fue con la otra.-

El al terminar, tomo la mano de la chica suavemente para no lastimarla, y la llevo al árbol sagrado.-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.-confusa, el la acorralo en el tronco.-

-Aome yo…-sonrojado, pero de repente algo tumbo a Inuyasha en el suelo, al olfatear un aroma a lobo, gruño.-¡Eres un infeliz!.-atacándolo con sus garras.-¡Que quieres aquí!.-gruño.-

-Vengo a ver a mi mujer!.-reclamo el lobo.-

-Ella no es tu mujer.-grito hirviendo de celos.-

-Inuyasha, Koga deténganse.-grito Aome, los chicos solo la miraron.-

-¿Aome, eres tu?.-acercándose a ella.-¿eres como ese perro?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?.-enojado.-

-Un demonio, me mordió en el cuello, y me convertí en hanyou.-sonriendo tristemente.-

-Aun así, estas hermosa.-sonrojado.-

-¡Keh!.-Inuyasha cruzo sus brazos.-

-Aome, debo ir a buscar a Hakaku y Ginta, pero prometo volver.-tomando sus manos, ella se quejo un poco.-¿Aome?.-preocupado.-

-Descuida, es solo que me lastime.-dolida.-

-¡Oye perrucho, porque permitiste que Aome se lastimara!.-reclamo Koga enfadado.-

-No es tu asunto.-dándole la espalda.-

-¡Solo déjame advertirte algo, si algo le pasa a Aome, lo lamentaras!.-alejándose.-

-Por fin se fue ese lobo.-calmándose.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear?.-reclamo Aome un poco molesta.-

-Eso no te importa.-dándole la espalda.-

-Bien.-molesta.-me voy.-alejándose a toda velocidad al interior del bosque.-

-Ahí no.-golpeándose en la cabeza.-Soy un tonto, iré por ella.-corriendo a la misma dirección que ella.-

Aome seguía corriendo, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha no fue considerada con ella.-Todo el tiempo que pasamos y aun me trata así.-casi gritando, ella se sentó en una raíz, pero dejo de llorar porque sintió una presencia.-

-Que triste que sigas sufriendo por Inuyasha.-apareció Kikyo con sus serpientes.-acéptalo, Inuyasha nunca te va a querer, es me pertenece.-molesta.-

-¿Y porque me dices eso ahora?.-secando las lágrimas.-

-Solo vine a dejarte claro que el es mió.-triunfante.-y que no perteneces a esta época, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, eso no tiene caso.-seria.-Que bajo has caído.-mirándola fijamente.-convertirte en una hanyou.-burlona.-pequeñas, atrápela.-ordeno.-

Las serpientes cazadoras se dirigieron a la chica, la miko muerta el darse cuenta que Inuyasha se acercaba, ella misma destruyo algunas de sus serpientes, cayendo al suelo, mirando a Aome con miedo, la miko del futuro no entendía la reacción de Kikyo, movió sus orejas y volteo a su izquierda encontrando a Inuyasha, el al ver la escena se acerco a Kikyo.-

-Aome, por favor no sigas lastimándome.-Kikyo empezó a "llorar".-

-Kikyo, ¿Qué sucedió?.-preocupado el chico?.-

-Venia con mis serpientes y Aome al verme destruyo a algunas de las serpientes, sin razón alguna.-"llorando".-

-¡¿Aome, que tratabas de hacer?!.-molesto.-

-¡Ella miente!.-defendiéndose.-¡yo no hice nada!.-alterada.-

-¿Y porque tienes rastros de sangre en tus garras?.-la acuso Kikyo.-

La miko hanyou se miro las manos y en sus garras tenían sangre.-_¿Cómo?.-preocupada.-_¡Inuyasha es una trampa!.-advirtió.-

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de esto.-cargando a Kikyo, ella se acurruco en su pecho.-Kikyo, vamos a otro lugar donde estemos solos.-alejándose.-

-Inu…yasha.-viéndolo marchar.-

-El plan salio a la perfección.-Naraku veía la escena con la ayuda del espejo de Kanna, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la imagen de Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo.-Kanna, vete.-ordeno molesto.-

-¿Cuándo?.-pregunto Hakudoshi.-

-Muy pronto.-respondió.-

Inuyasha se encontraba en el Goshimboku, abrazando tiernamente a Kikyo, pensando porque Aome quería matarla.-

-Inuyasha.-la miko muerta se acerco a los labios del chico, para besarlo, el le correspondió tiernamente.-

_Kikyo.-abrazándola mas fuerte.-_

-Entonces, ¿tu no hiciste nada?.-concluyo Sango.-

-No, fue una trampa de Kikyo.-seria.-

-¿Inuyasha se molesto?.-pregunto Miroku.-

-Si, el cree que intente matar a Kikyo.-triste.-

-Y en verdad tratabas de hacerlo.-entro Inuyasha molesto.-

Aome miro al chico, quien la veía con odio, decidió levantarse e irse a otro lugar, pasando al lado del chico.-

-Debo probar mi inocencia.-segura de si misma.-

CONTINUARA…


	3. ¿Porque Me Lastima De Esa Forma?

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**Nunca me perdonara"**

**Capitulo 3:**

Debo arreglar esto de una vez.-triste.-pero…Inuyasha.-Ella uso su nuevo y desarrollado olfato, para encontrar a Koga, cuando por fin pudo encontrar su aroma, salio disparada en busca de el, corrió y corrió, hasta que un remolino se acerco a ella.-

-Querida Aome.-tomando sus manos.-¿Por qué estas aquí sola?.-preocupado.-¿Acaso esa bestia te lastimo de nuevo?.-molesto.-

-No, es que.-empezando a llorar.-Te contare.-

Aome no tardo mucho tiempo en explicarle a Koga de lo sucedido con Kikyo y la reacción de Inuyasha al saber que ella "quería matar" a Kikyo.-¡Maldito, me las va a pagar!.-más molesto que nunca.-

-Koga.-mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.-tímida.-

-El que sea.-respondió.-

Bueno, Myoga me dijo que tengo que entrenar para usar mis poderes de hanyou, que ahora llevo en mi sangre y necesito que tú me ayudes a utilizar las garras, así como defenderme.-sonrojada.-

-Para mi esta bien, así pasare más tiempo contigo.-sonrojado.-

-Gracias.-Ven mañana al medio día.-alejándose.-

-Llegare puntual.-sonriendo, viendo a la chica marcharse.-

Aome regreso a la cabaña, los demás ya estaban dormidos, incluso Inuyasha, pero el abrió un ojo mirando a la chica salir, no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir.-

-No quiero estar junto a Inuyasha en estos momentos.-triste, sentándose en el árbol sagrado.-Ya quiero que sea mañana.-quedándose dormida.-

Cuando los rayos del sol, aparecieron en el horizonte, Aome fue a la cabaña, los demás estaban esperándola, ella solo miro a Inuyasha, y se sentó al lado de Sango.-Buenos días.-saludo.-

-Buenos días.-sonrió Sango.-¿Dónde estabas?.-pregunto.-

-En ninguna parte, decidí dormir al aire libre.-respondió.-Después seguiré con el entrenamiento.-

-Aome, vamonos.-con indiferencia el chico hanyou.-

-¿A dónde?.-

-¿Como que a donde?.-molesto.-

-Ah…-triste por como la trataba.-Lo siento, pero ya encontré a alguien más.-disculpándose.-

-¿Quién?.-molesto.-

-A mi bestia.-entro Koga.-

-¡Que haces aquí!.-acercándose a el.-

-Vine a ayudar a Aome con su entrenamiento.-reclamo.-

-No es cierto.-mirando a la chica.-No es cierto, ¿verdad?.-

-Si, es cierto, le pedí ayer a Koga que me ayudara.-levantándose.-Koga, vamos.-saliendo, seguida de Koga.-

El hibrido se quedo parado, ¿pero porque reacciono así, si el la "odia" un poco por lo de Kikyo?. El salio de la cabaña para espiarlos, esperando de Koga no trame nada con ella.-

-Primero, debes usar tus garras con objetos pequeños, para que poco a poco vayamos subiendo de nivel.-explico Koga, recogiendo un pequeña rama.-Primero, probaremos con esto, lanzare esta rama y tú intentaras cortarla con tus garras.-explico.-

-De acuerdo.-preparando sus garras.-Koga lanzo la rama a lo más alto, Aome salto y la desgarro en mil pedazos, aterrizando de dos pies.-

-Excelente Aome.-aplaudió Koga.-

-Gracias.-

-Keh, ¿eso es todo?.-se burlo Inuyasha.-

El tiempo siguió pasando y Aome mejoro bastante en sus habilidades de hanyou, Inuyasha un seguía observando, Aome estaba agotada, era tarde y necesitaba descansar.-Creo que es todo por hoy.-Koga se dio cuenta del cansancio de la chica.-¿Estas bien?.-preocupado.-

-Si, debo irme, mañana tendré entrenamiento con la anciana Kaede.-sonriendo.-Nos vemos.-alejándose rápidamente.-

Koga iba a decirle algo, pero decidió dejarla marchar, Inuyasha decidió irse, el mismo se decía que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero quiso espiar a la chica, para ver a donde se dirigía, ella estaba en el Goshimboku, tenía una mirada triste.-Inuyasha, se que estas por aquí, podrías salir.-apagada.-El obedeció y la miro con odio.-Inuyasha, no es cierto lo de Kikyo.-triste.-

-¿Cómo se que es cierto?.-enojado.-

-Yo nunca seria capaz de matar a Kikyo, comprende eso.-gritando.-

-Tu si serias capaz de matarla, tu sabes muy bien que ella es mejor que tu, eres muy débil, en cambio Kikyo es mas fuerte y mas hermosa.-exploto.-

Aome abrió sus ojos en par, Inuyasha la lastimo enserio, ella por el coraje rasguño con sus garras la mejilla del chico dejándole una marca.-_¿Por qué me haces esto?, Si yo…-llorando, ella se fue con Sango y los demás.-_

_-¿Por qué me siento mal?.-pensó Inuyasha un poco triste.-Que mas da, a fin, yo a la que amo es a Kikyo.-desapareciendo, tocando su mejilla.-_

¡Sango!.-entro Aome llorando a la cabaña.-¡Sango!.-abrazándola.-

-¡¿Qué sucede?!.-preocupada.-

-Inuyasha.-eso fue lo único que dijo.-

-No de nuevo.-lamento Miroku.-

-Cuéntanos que paso.-la consoló Shippo.-

Ella no tardo en comentar todo, Sango le sugirió dormir, en el lomo de Kirara, los demás se lamentaron por ella, estaban muy molestos con Inuyasha, y Inuyasha ¿Dónde estará?, todos se preguntan eso, pues el encontró a Kikyo y decidió estar con ella, los demás no sabían eso.-

-Inuyasha, tengo miedo de que Aome vuelva a lastimarme.-mintiendo la miko muerta.-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todo.-abrazándola.-

_Mi plan sale a la perfección, cuando Naraku y yo acabemos con Aome, llevare a Inuyasha conmigo al infierno.-sonriendo.-_

_Inuyasha, probare que Kikyo miente, me duele tanto que me odies por algo que no he hecho, yo te amo y hasta daría mi vida por ti, te amo demasiado aunque se que nunca seré correspondida.-Aome se despertó a media noche, caminando por el bosque, pero rastreo dos aromas, el de Inuyasha y el de…-_Kikyo.-susurro.-quiero saber lo que pasaba y encontró una escena dolorosa para ella, Inuyasha estaba besando tiernamente a Kikyo, las lagrimas salieron desenfrenadamente de sus ojos, decidió irse corriendo, pero no a la aldea, sino que se fue muy lejos a otra parte del Sengoku, estaba destrozada, decidió dormirse en la raíz de un árbol, intentando olvidar lo que acaba de ver.-

Todos despertaron en la mañana y al no ver a Aome, decidieron buscarla, pero vieron a Inuyasha dirigirse a la cabaña con Kikyo, ellos miraron a los chicos con indiferencia, todos no dijeron nada.-

-¿Inuyasha, no has visto a la señorita Aome?.-el monje estaba molesto.-

-No, y ni me importa.-cruzando sus brazos, Sango le dio una bofetada al chico, muy molesta.-¡¿Por qué me agredes?!.-adolorido.-

-Eres un idiota, por lastimar de esa forma a mí amiga.-explotando, fue por su boomerang, con el fin de lastimar a Inuyasha, pero Miroku la detuvo.-

-Sango cálmate.-la tranquilizo Miroku.-El no vale la pena.-mirando al hanyou.-Además la señorita Aome debió haberse ido a su época.-

-No, no es verdad.-llego Kaede a intervenir.-Estuve toda la noche en el pozo, y Aome no llego ni un momento al pozo.-seria.-¿Hermana, de casualidad la viste por el bosque anoche?.-pregunto

-No.-respondio.-he estado toda la noche con Inuyasha, no se por donde se encuentra.-Pequeñas.-llamo a sus serpientes, ellas aparecieron rápidamente.-¿Ustedes vieron a Aome?.-pregunto.-

Las serpientes mostraron una imagen donde Aome estaba dormida en un árbol, en otra parte del Sengoku, los demás podían contemplar la imagen, menos mal que estaba a salvo.-Debo suponer que ella se fue por su cuenta.-seria.-

-Miroku, vamos a buscarla.-sugirió Sango.-

-De acuerdo.-decidido.-

-Inuyasha, será mejor que vayas con ellos.-dijo Kikyo.-

-Pero…-fue interrumpido.-

-No te preocupes por mi estaré bien.-sonriendo.-pero debes ayudarlos a buscar a Aome.-alejándose, para desaparecer.-

-Vamonos, Inuyasha si quieres venir adelante, y si no será mejor que te quedes aquí.-dijo Shippo.-

-Iré con ustedes, no quiero que mi radar de fragmentos desaparezca.-burlón.-

Los demás estaban estupefactos, radar de fragmentos, este chico pasó completamente la línea.-

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿que es eso?.-señalo Jalen hacia donde estaba Aome.-

-¿Es Aome?.-pregunto Rin.-

Sesshomaru se acerco y miro a la chica.-Es la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha.-serio.-

Aome despertó y encontró a Sesshomaru en frente de ella.-¿Sesshomaru, que haces aquí?.-confusa.-

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte.-frió.-¿Por qué no estas con Inuyasha?.-

-Ese tonto.-triste.-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-¡Como te atreves a hablarse de ese modo al amo bonito!.-reclamo Jaken.-

-Jaken.-grito Sesshomaru.-Cállate.-

-Si amito.-disculpándose.-

-Ahora que eres como mi "hermano", será mejor que busques tu propio camino, ese idiota no vale la pena, siempre malinterpreta las cosas, es un estupido.-explico.-

-Estoy se acuerdo contigo.-sonriendo tristemente.-

-Jaken, será mejor irnos.-alejándose.-

-Claro.-Jaken y Rin fueron al lado de Sesshomaru, dejando a la chica sola.-

-Sesshomaru tiene la razón, Inuyasha es un estupido.-triste, se levanto y fue a una aldea cercana.-

CONTINUARA…


	4. La Verdad Es Revelada

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**En verdad, lo siento"**

**Capitulo 4:**

Aome encontró rápidamente una aldea, ella al dar un paso dentro de ella, los aldeanos la miraban con un poco de diferencia, ella se sintió muy incomoda, ahora puede comprender un poco lo que siente Inuyasha cada vez que es tratado así por ser un hibrido, una señora con su hija pequeña se acercaron a la chica.-Que chica tan bonita.-dijo la niña sonriendo.-

-Puedes venir con nosotras, no les prestes atención a estas personas.-la señora tomo a Aome del brazo para alejarla de los mirones.-

Ambas llevaron a Aome a su cabaña donde le ofrecieron algo de comer.-Muchas gracias por la comida.-inclinando la cabeza.-

-¿Qué hace una linda hanyou en este lugar?.-la niña estaba un poco sonrojada, quisiera ser hermosa como ella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.-

-Estoy en una importante misión.-sonriendo.-

-Pues esperemos que te sientas cómoda, puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que te vallas.-la señora recogió los platos.-

-En verdad se los agradezco.-ayudándola.-

-Iremos a recolectar comida, ya que el invierno esta por venir, ¿quieres ayudarnos?.-salio la niña.-

-Si.-siguió a las dos afuera, rumbo a los campos de cultivo, aunque Aome no sabía que desde el interior del bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea, alguien la observaba.-

-Aome.-era una voz femenina.-

-Kikyo, ya se que deseas matarla, pero tenemos que esperar el invierno para que ella caiga en la trampa.-apareció Naraku.-

-Pero es dentro de 3 días, yo no puedo esperar.-un poco molesta.-

-Tranquila, cuando llegue el momento tendrás todo el tiempo para torturarla.-rió.-

-Esta bien.-sin más.-

Los chicos llegaron a una aldea, para preguntar si han visto a Aome.-No la hemos visto.-dijo un aldeano.-

-Muchas gracias.-agradecido el monje, para dirigirse a los chicos.-No la han visto.-serio.-

¿Y ahora por donde buscar?.-triste estaba Shippo.-

-Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo.-se quejo Inuyasha.-

-Cállate.-Sango se molesto por la actitud del chico.-

-Iremos a la otra aldea que esta a 3 días de aquí, en la noche acamparemos.-Miroku se adelanto, ya que no quería ver a Inuyasha.-

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Aome.-la niña recogía la fruta, que se llevaron a la cabaña.-

-Es un placer, no dejaría que ustedes hicieran todo solas.-explico.-

-En verdad, te lo agradecemos, mi hija y yo iremos por agua, espéranos aquí.-saliendo de la casa.-

_Estaré haciendo lo correcto.-preocupada.-_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que detecto un aroma muy familiar, que la dirigía al bosque, Kikyo al ver a Aome acercándose salio de los arbustos.-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el viento.-burlona.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesta.-

-Solo vengo a decirte que Inuyasha me dijo que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mi.-mintiendo.-

-Solo viniste a decirme eso.-enojada.-te odio.-

-No puedes hacer nada, Inuyasha aun cree que "quisiste matarme" aquella vez, ¿y sabes algo?, lo volvería a hacer.-desapareciendo.-

Aome se quedo sola, pero se fue de regreso a la aldea, para dormir, y dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Kikyo, el grupo de Inuyasha también busco un lugar para acampar, ya todos estaban dormidos excepto el chico hanyou.-_Kikyo.-pensó al recordar a la miko muerta.-_

Pasaron los tres días y el invierno ya tenia a todo el Sengoku con nieve, por suerte todos tenia comida y cobija para este largo y frió invierno, los chicos por fin habían llegado a la aldea en donde estaba Aome, ella estaba en el rió que estaba cerca de la aldea.-

-Disculpe señora, de casualidad no ha visto a una chica hanyou llamada Aome.-pregunto Miroku.-

-Aome.-recordando a la chica.-si ella ha sido muy buena con nosotros, ella ha ayudado a demasiada gente aquí.-

-¿Sabe en donde se encuentra ahora?.-Shippo estaba feliz, porque volvería a ver Aome.-

-Ella esta en un pequeño lago cerca de la aldea.-señalando el lugar.-ahí es en donde pueden encontrarla, no esta muy lejos.-

-Gracias por su información.-inclino Miroku la cabeza.-

-Vamos al rió.-sugirió Sango.-

Aome se encontraba en el rió, este estaba congelado, por suerte los aldeanos como agradecimiento, le dieron un kimono rosado, que llegaba al suelo, este estaba echo de piel que hacia que fuera caliente para ella, también tenia sandalias, su arco y flechas a la mano, se veía en verdad hermosa, ella se pudo en posición de ataque, ya que el viento soplo fuerte, tenia un mal presentimiento, los chicos llegaron ocultándose en unos arbusto, ya que no entendían la reacción de la chica.-

-Esta presencia.-Aome estaba seria, ella al ver una flecha dirigirse a ella, Aome la esquivo y busco al causante de esto, o mejor dicho a la causante de esto.-

-Bien echo.-apareció Kikyo con sus serpientes.-¿Estas lista para ir al otro mundo?.-preparando otra flecha.-

-¡¿Qué hice yo para que me lastimaras de esa manera?!.-muy confusa.-

-Inuyasha.-Kikyo sonrió fríamente.-Tu nunca debiste aparecer.-ella lanzo la flecha a la cabeza de Aome, la hanyou con solo mover su cabeza a la izquierda, esquivo esa flecha que paso al lado de su cabeza.-Y ahora el no te cree, fue un brillante plan al hacerle creer que intentaste matarme, Inuyasha es un tonto como para caer en ese juego.-rió.-

-Kikyo.-murmuro el chico sorprendido por la confesión.-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear, ellas no tuvieron alternativa y tuvieron que saltar al rió congelado, ambas resbalaron, pero siguieron peleando.-

-Buen trabajo Kikyo.-apareció Naraku.-

-¡Es Naraku!.-exclamo Miroku.-

-Kikyo, vete de aquí.-ordeno Naraku.-

-Pero…-intento hablar.-

-Pero nada, vete.-molesto.-

-Esta bien.-sus serpientes la enredaron y se la llevaron.-

-Naraku, por fin apareces.-se burlo Aome.-

-Inuyasha, sal de tu escondite.-ordeno Naraku.-

-¿Inuyasha?.-asustada.-

-Supiste donde estábamos.-salio Inuyasha junto con los chicos.-

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-se dirigió a los chicos.-No deben estar aquí, es peligroso.-molesta.-

-Aome.-Inuyasha la miro tristemente.-yo…-pero ella volteo a ver a Naraku.-

-Aome, quiero que tengas el honor de enfrenarte a mi monstruo.-un demonio salio del interior de Naraku.-

-Chicos, será mejor que no se entrometan en esto.-creando un campo de energía.-

-¡Aome, ¿Qué haces?.-Inuyasha intentaba quitar el campo, pero ella lo miro con tristeza.-_Aome.-_

La miko camino hacia Naraku y el demonio.-Yo me voy.-desapareciendo.-

El demonio se dirigió a Aome, ella lo esquivo, pero no supo que el tenia tentáculos delgados, estos golpearon a Aome, hacia un árbol, ella aterrizo como un gato, de cuatro patas, miro al demonio, y salto a la rama del árbol, para preparar una flecha, pero noto un gran agujero en el rió, bajo la guardia buscando al enemigo, rápidamente un tentáculo la tomo por el pie, llevándola al interior del rió.-

-¡Aome!.-Inuyasha se altero.-

-¿Ahora te preocupas por Aome?.-reclamo Sango.-

-Si, ahora se la verdad, ella nunca quiso matar a Kikyo.-confeso.-

-¿Crees que la señorita seria capaz de matar a Kikyo?.-exploto Miroku.-Ella sabe que aun amas a Kikyo, y ella ha sacrificado su vida por ella.-

-Pero…-culpable.-

-Ella quería tu felicidad, quería verte feliz, siendo con Kikyo, o contigo.-se molesto Shippo.-

-Ahh.-grito Aome saliendo del agua, envuelta en varios tentáculos, temblaba por causa del agua helada.-

-Eres débil.-hablo el demonio.-siempre lo has sido, tu gemela es mejor que tu, tiene algo que tu no tienes, el amor de Inuyasha.-burlón.-

-Inuyasha.-suspiro.-Es verdad, yo nunca conseguiré el amor de Inuyasha.-comenzando a llorar.-_ Realmente soy débil.-cerrando los ojos.-_el demonio la arrojo por los aires, para enterrarle u tentáculo en el pecho de la hanyou.-

-¡Aome!.-gritaron todos.-

El demonio la tomo de nuevo en sus tentáculos, para seguir burlándose de ella.-¿Ahora sabes que es el dolor?, ¿Ahora lo sientes?.-apretándola.-

-Ah.-gimió fuertemente de dolor.-Mal…dito.-perdiendo el conocimiento.-

-Aome.-Inuyasha intentaba quitar el campo, con tal de salvar a Aome.-

-No se entrometan, o matare a la chica en este mismo instante.-advirtió el demonio.-

-Maldición.-maldijo Inuyasha.-

El demonio rió, para soltar a Aome, ella cayo lentamente adentrándose al agua helada de nuevo, no hizo nada ya que no tenia fuerzas.-

-¡Aome!.-gritaban los chicos, varias veces.-

Dentro del agua, la hanyou caía hasta el fondo, pero al escuchar las voces de sus amigos llamándola, algo en ella despertó, abrió los ojos, pero estos eran rojos, sus garras crecieron al igual que sus colmillos, los demás esperaban a que la chica saliera, Aome salio de un salto, para ir por el enemigo, los demás la notaban diferente, cuando ella volteo a verlos, se dieron cuenta que se convirtió en una demonio gato.-

-Aome se…-se sorprendió Sango.-

-Convirtió en una demonio.-Inuyasha completo la frase.-

-Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones.-la voz de Aome cambio un poco.-Ella salto para destruir al demonio con un solo ataque, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, volvió a su estado normal, cayo de rodillas, y deshizo el campo que protegía a todos.-

-¡Aome!.-el hanyou se dirigió a la chica, para tenerla en sus brazos.-

-Inu…yasha.-temblando de frió, estaba pálida.-

-Rápido, llevémosla a la aldea.-Sango se subió a Kirara, junto con Shippo y Miroku, Inuyasha no cargo a Aome en su espalda, como siempre lo hacia, estaba demasiado choqueado como para dejarla atrás, la cargo en sus brazos, para ir con los chicos a la aldea.-

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capturada

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**Perdóname"**

**Capitulo 5:**

Los chicos se dirigían rápidamente a la aldea, Aome tocio un poco de sangre, Inuyasha al verla en ese estado apresuro el paso, llegaron a la aldea, y encontraron en el camino a la señora con su hija, ambas al ver a Aome malherida la llevaron a la cabaña, Sango junto con la aldeana y su hija, curaban las heridas de Aome, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha esperaban afuera.-

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate.-Miroku trataba de calmarlo.-

-No puedo calmarme, sabiendo que Aome esta muy mal.-molesto.-

-Ahh.-grito Aome.-

-¡Aome!.-iba a entrar, peor Miroku lo detuvo.-

-Se paciente.-serio.-

-Si Inuyasha, siéntate y relájate.-ordeno Shippo, el hanyou no tuvo mas opción que obedecer.-

Sango salio junto de sus acompañantes para avisarles el estado de Aome, Inuyasha se adelanto preocupado.-¿Cómo esta Aome?.-sollozando.-

-Esta bien, puedes pasar a verla.-respondió Sango.-

-Gracias.-el entro y miro a la chica recostada en el futon, estaba dormida, pero respiraba con dificultad, el se sentó al lado de la chica, se le oprimía el corazón al verla así, el era el culpable de esto, retiro suavemente con su mano varios cabellos que estaban pegados en la frente de la chica.-Aome.-susurro, mirándola tiernamente.-

Y como por arte de magia, la chica despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrando a unos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente.-Inuyasha.-intentando levantarse.-

-No te esfuerces.-recostándola de nuevo.-Tonta, estas muy lastimada.-preocupada.-

-Estoy bien.-pero gimió de dolor.-

-Lo ves, tienes que recuperarte.-suavemente.-

-Gracias.-cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.-¿Pero porque ahora me tratas diferente, creí que me odiabas?.-triste.-

-Ahora se todo, escuche a Kikyo decir todo.-serio.-

-¿En verdad?.-sorprendida.-

-Si, escuche cuando Kikyo dijo que era mentira, todo lo que paso entre tú y ella.-triste.-

-Aun así, es normal que tu le creyeras, tu la amas.-triste, no podia admitirlo.-

-Pero Aome, casi te pierdo.-confeso.-No quiero perderte.-sonriéndole tristemente.-

-Inuyasha.-sorprendida, ella se levanto un poco, y abrazo al hanyou.-

-Aome.-abrazándola.-

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy, no debes sentirte culpable.-animándolo.-

-Pero casi te pierdo.-separándose para mirarla.-No me perdonaría si algo te pasara.-sollozando.-

-Inuyasha.-gimió de dolor.-

-Aome.-preocupado.-

-Estoy bien.-tranquilizándolo.-Necesito descansar.-con voz apagada.-

-Ven, yo te cuidare.-abrazo a la chica, y ella se acurruco en el pecho del chico.-

-Gracias.-el sueño la venció.-

El la miro tiernamente, ahora que sabía la verdad, la protegería a toda costa.-

Sango entro y vio a Inuyasha con Aome en brazos.-Inuyasha.-susurro bajito.-Ire con Miroku y Shippo por mas plantas medicinales, tendremos que ir donde la anciana Kaede para que nos ayude.-aviso.-

-De acuerdo, yo cuidare a Aome, mientras ustedes van por las plantas.-sonriendo.-

-Cuídala bien.-saliendo de la cabaña, Miroku y Shippo ya estaba montados en Kirara, ella se monto y fueron volando rumbo con la anciana Kaede.-

-Disculpa.-entro la niña.-los aldeanos le dejaron esto a Aome.-dejando un kimono rojo.-

-Gracias.-susurro Inuyasha.-

-Adiós.-saliendo de la casa.-

-¡Naraku, eres un tonto, dijiste que yo mataría a Aome!.-reclamo Kikyo.-

-Tranquila, ella no ha muerto, después pelearas con ella.-estaba fastidiado por los reclamos de la chica de barro.-

-De acuerdo, pero si no me dejas matarla, yo te aniquilo.-amenazo.-

-Esta bien.-sin más.-_Ja, pero primero te matare a ti.-riendo en su interior.-_

Inuyasha se despertó, ya que se había quedado dormido, iba a levantarse, pero miro a la chica en sus brazos, sonrió, la dejo suavemente en el futon y salio un rato.-

-Ire personalmente por Aome.-hablo Naraku.-

-¿Qué haré respecto a Kikyo?.-pensaba Inuyasha desde lo alto de una rama.-

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha.-Aome pensaba en el, aun estando dormida, ella despertó.-_¿Inuyasha?.-buscándolo con la mirada, una imagen de Naraku en su mente hizo que se asustara.-La presencia de Naraku esta…-temblando.-

-Ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia.-sonrió Naraku.-Es hora de entrar en acción.-

-Naraku.-ella se levanto, miro el kimono rojo, y se lo puso para salir de la cabaña, caminando con dificultad.-¿Se esta acercando?.-pero cayó de rodillas, por la herida en su pecho.-_La herida, duele mucho.-quejándose.-_

-Ese olor…-Inuyasha se alarmo.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-se acercaban Sango con los demás.-

-Muchachos.-volteando a verlos.-

-¿Ya notaste esa presencia Inuyasha?.-se acerco Miroku.-

-¿Qué paso con Aome?.-se preocupo Shippo.-

-¡Aome!.-corriendo a la aldea.-

-Aome, que sorpresa.-rió Naraku.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-suspiro con dolor.-

-Oh, veo que aun estas herida, después de la pelea con mi demonio.-se burlo.-

-Cállate.-ordeno.-

-Vendrás conmigo.-acercándose a ella, Aome esquivo a Naraku, pero volvió a caer de rodillas.-_Si no tuviera esa herida.-maldiciendo.-_

-¡Aome!.-gritaba Inuyasha desde atrás, junto con los chicos.-

-No puede ser.-atrapo a la chica con un tentáculo.-

-¡Maldito, suéltala!.-saco a Tessaiga.-

Aome forcejeaba, pero Naraku fue mas listo, lanzo un leve veneno para desmayar a la chica.-Inu…yasha.-desmayándose.-

-¡Aome!.-preocupado.-

-Gane.-riendo.-Bueno, ya que tengo a la chica, debo irme.-elevándose, junto con la chica.-

-¡No lo harás, Kaze No Kizu!.-agitando la espada, pero Naraku creo un campo de energía.-

-Ja, ja, Inuyasha, si vuelves a atacarme, usare a esta chica como escudo.-apretándola, ya la vez desapareciendo.-

-Tenemos que ir por la señorita.-sugirió Miroku.-

-Naraku, por fin llegas.-Kikyo estaba fastidiada por la espera.-

-Que caras tienes.-riendo.-

-No te burles, veo que trajiste a Aome.-mirando a la chica desmayada.-Quiero acabar con ella ya.-sonriendo.-

-Tranquila, además déjame decirte algo, Inuyasha ya sabe que lo engañaste.-burlón.-

-¡Que!.-grito.-¿Cómo…-fue interrumpida.-

-Al parecer Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban en el momento en que peleaste con Aome.-serio.-

-Maldición.-susurro.-

-Si me disculpas, convertiré a esta chica en uno de nosotros.-llevándosela.-

_Naraku, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?.-molesta.-_

_Kikyo, muy pronto estarás muerta.-Naraku sonrió malévolamente.-_

CONTINUARA…


	6. Kikyo Desaparece

"**Aome, la Hanyou Gata"**

"**Siempre seré leal a ti"**

**Capitulo 6:**

**-**Por fin.-Naraku decía triunfante.-Con la ayuda de esta chica, seremos invencibles.-

El coloco a la chica en el suelo, para sacar la perla, lo que tenia de ella.-Solo falta un fragmento, el de Kohaku.-

-Naraku, esos tontos vienen para acá.-advirtió Kagura.-

Naraku coloco la perla en el pecho de la chica, y esta entro a su cuerpo, pero contaminada por miasma, hubo un intenso brillo y Aome ya estaba levantada, convertida en demonio, Naraku dio una risa malévola.-

-Ahora eres una de nosotros.-sonrió.-_Y se ve bien, aun con ese Kimono rojo.-penso.-_

-Yo seré leal a ti, cumpliré con lo que me pides.-incandose.-

-Kagura, ve con Kanna y separa a ese monje y a la exterminadora de Inuyasha.-ordeno.-

-De acuerdo.-salio para buscar a Kanna.-

-Inuyasha.-dijo Aome al escuchar ese nombre.-

-Aome, tú y yo nos encargaremos de Inuyasha.-ambos salieron, y miraron a Kikyo con cara de fastidio.-¿Aun sigues aquí?.-un poco molesto.-

-Quiero matarla.-seria.-

-Tranquila Kikyo.-hablo Aome sonriendo.-Pronto pelearemos.-Aome al caminar choco con Kikyo, eso lo hizo a propósito dejando a una Kikyo molesta.-

_Maldita.-molesta.-_

-Y la verdad si soy una maldita.-Aome sonreía y volteo a ver a Kikyo.-Será mejor que te cuides.-alejándose con Naraku.-

_¿Pudo leer mis pensamientos?.-sorprendida.-_

-¡¿En donde esta?.-exclamo Inuyasha.-

-Debemos estar alertas, algo me tiene intranquilo.-el monje estaba serio.-

Una extraña neblina comenzó a acercarse a los chicos, estos detuvieron el paso, y la neblina pasó por ellos, separándolos poco a poco.-

-¡Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha!.-gritaba Shippo.-

-Shippo, aquí estas.-lo jalo Miroku.-¿Sango estas bien?.-

-Si por suerte.-respondió.-

-Maldición, ¿intentan separarnos?.-maldijo Inuyasha.-

-Ja, ja ya lo hicimos.-era la voz de Naraku.-

-Naraku, muéstrate.-desenvainando a Tessaiga.-

-Aquí estoy.-apareció.-o mejor dicho aquí estamos.-Aome estaba al lado de Naraku.-

-¡Aome!.-Inuyasha se puso un poco feliz, pero noto que estaba transformada en demonio.-¿Aome?.-preocupado.-

-Ella no te escucha, ahora es una de nosotros.-triunfante.-

-¡¿Qué?.-alterado.-

-Aome, atácalo.-ordeno.-

Ella salto para atacar con sus garras, el hanyou utilizo a Tessaiga como protector, Aome no dejaba de atacar, en una oportunidad, hirió a Inuyasha en el costado derecho de su abdomen.-

-Eres débil.-se rió la chica.-

-Aome ven.-serio.-

Ella obedeció y salto hacia Naraku aterrizando de cuatro patas, como un gato, y se sentó como un gato, Naraku acaricio su melena azabachada, ella le ronroneo cariñosamente.-

-¡Maldito!.-celoso.-

-Inuyasha, te tengo otra sorpresa.-Kikyo apareció.-

-Kikyo.-ahora podía ver a las dos jóvenes juntas.-

-¿Cómo se encontrara Inuyasha?.-pregunto Miroku.-

-No irán a ninguna parte.-Kagura apareció con Kanna.-

-Es Kagura y Kanna.-se asusto Shippo.-

-¿Qué quieren aquí?.-se preparo Sango.-

-Vinimos a aniquilarlos.-ambas atacaron.-

-Naraku, eres un maldito.-Inuyasha estaba mas que molesto por lo que veía.-

Aome ataco de nuevo a Inuyasha, rasgando la tela de rata de fuego al chico, no podía pelear con ella, era muy especial para el.-

-¡Pelea!.-forzándolo a pelear.-¡¿Qué pasa?.-molesta, porque no la tomaba en cuenta.-

-Aome, no puedo pelear contigo.-pero Aome lo desgarro gravemente en su pecho.-Aome.-lastimado.-

-Naraku, déjame matarla.-se impaciento Kikyo.-

-Ve y espera el momento indicado.-sonriendo.-

-Por fin.-fastidiada, ella fue al campo de batalla.-

_Aome, deja a Inuyasha y ataca a Kikyo, llévala hasta el acantilado que esta al norte.-ordeno Naraku a Aome por medio de telepatía, ella escucho y ataco a Kikyo.-_

-Ja, ¡te matare!.-sonrió Kikyo, preparando el arco, Aome uso su velocidad y desgarro el arco, Kikyo retrocedió, usando sus poderes sagrados, al parecer Aome estaba haciendo lo que le ordeno Naraku, llevarla al final del acantilado.-

-¿Qué pasa, no puede ser?.-exclamo Kikyo preocupada.-

-Inuyasha, te quedaras aquí, deja que Aome mate a tu amada Kikyo.-sonrió Naraku.-

-¿Qué…-alterado.-

Aome atacaba sin clemencia a Kikyo, ella no podía defenderse y estaba sangrando, llego al acantilado estaba indefensa, Aome se rió de manera malévola.-Por fin, después de tanto tiempo.-

-Inuyasha te mostrare como Aome mata a Kikyo.-apareció una gran esfera, donde estaba la imagen de Aome y Kikyo.-

-¡Maldito!.-gruño.-

-¡Hiraikotsu!.-ataco Sango.-

-Que lentos.-lo esquivaron las chicas.-

-¡Kazana!.-abrió Miroku la palma de su mano.-

-Maldito, ¿Por qué no aparecen los insectos?.-molesta Kagura.-

-Kagura, debemos irnos sino seremos absorbidas.-advirtió Kanna tranquila.-

-De acuerdo.-ambas escaparon volando en la pluma de Kagura.-

-Escaparon.-Miroku cerro el agujero de su mano.-Sango vamos con Inuyasha y la señorita Aome.-

-Rápido, suba excelencia.-ambos se montaron a Kirara, con Shippo y fueron a buscar a los chicos.-

-¡Kikyo!.-grito Inuyasha.-

-¿Porque te preocupas por ella Inuyasha?.-se burlo Naraku.-Si fue ella quien hizo que tu y Aome pelearan por algo insignificante.-

-¡Cállate!.-agito su espada.-¡Kaze No Kizu!.-

-Eres tonto.-absorbiendo el ataque.-Mira.-ordeno.-

-Maldita, si me quieres matar hazlo.-reclamo Kikyo.-

Aome obedeció y se dirigió a Kikyo, hiriéndola en el pecho, Kikyo dio un paso en falso y cayó al vació.-

-¡Kikyo!.-grito Inuyasha, Naraku sonrió para reír malévolamente.-

-¿Qué me pasa, porque me sentí así?.-se preocupo Aome, ella volvió con Naraku.-

-Maldito Naraku, usaste a Aome para matar a Kikyo.-estaba molesto.-

-Aome ahora es una de nosotros, ella me dijo que me seria fiel y leal.-explico.-

-¡Maldito!.-iba a atacar, pero un ataque lo detuvo, era Aome.-

-Por fin llegas.-serio.-Aome, ten esto.-apareció un arco y una flecha.-Dale el golpe final a Inuyasha.-

-Esta bien.-preparo la flecha, sus ojos brillaron e Inuyasha al levantarse no podía moverse.-

-No puedo moverme.-quejándose.-

-Inuyasha, ¡muere!.-lanzando la flecha.-

La flecha se dirigía a Inuyasha, el solo miraba con tristeza a la chica, iba a morir, Aome iba a repetir lo que hizo Kikyo hace 50 años, la flecha poco a poco se acercaba al chico, Naraku sonreía mientras acariciaba la melena de la chica hanyou.-

CONTINUARA…


	7. La destruccion De Naraku

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**¿Mate a Kikyo?"**

**Capitulo 7:**

-Es el fin, Inuyasha.-habla Naraku victorioso, la hanyou miraba seria al hibrido, Inuyasha miraba triste a la chica, ella esta repitiendo lo que hizo Kikyo hace 50 años.-

-La flecha estaba a punto de dar al blanco, Aome poco a poco se acercaba para poder mirar mejor.-La flecha poco a poco fue atravesando el pecho del chico, el brillo de la flecha se intensifico y el chico grito.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-los demás se acercaban.-

¡Es tarde!.-exclamo Naraku.-

Aome al oír el grito del hanyou, poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos volvieron a ser chocolate, y volvió a ser una hanyou.-Inu…yasha.-reaccionando, ella miro el arco que tenia en la mano para mirar a Inuyasha tumbado en el suelo con la flecha en su pecho, se asusto y soltó el arco.-

-La señorita Aome.-se sorprendió Miroku.-

-Ordeno a Aome que lo matara.-no lo podía creer Sango.-

-¡Inuyasha!.-se dirigió rápidamente al chico.-Inuyasha, responde.-llorando.-

-Aome.-suspiro lastimado.-Regresaste.-sonriendo.-

Ella le quito rápidamente la flecha y coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico.-perdóname.-el pecho de Inuyasha brillo hasta que el dolor y la herida desaparecieron.-listo.-aliviada.-

-Ja, ja, Aome res una chica muy lista.-hablo Naraku.-

-¡Eres un maldito!.-volteo a verle molesta.-

-Si lo soy.-riendo.-

-Haré lo que haga falta para aniquilarte.-uso el arco y la flecha que uso para lastimar a Inuyasha.-Prepárate.-seria.-

-¿Aome, no recuerdas como mataste a Kikyo?.-enfrentándola.-

-¿Qué estas…-no podía creerlo.-Es mentira.-reclamo.-

-No, no es mentira.-serio.-recuerda como la aniquilaste con tus manos, solo míralas ahora.-ordeno.-

Ella miro sus manos y estas estaban manchadas de sangre.-No puede…-temblando.-_¿La mate?.-_

-Además Inuyasha fue testigo de tu cruel asesinato.-burlón.-

-¡Aome, no le hagas caso!.-advirtió Shippo.-

-Naraku…eres un miserable.-se levanto Inuyasha.-

-Inuyasha.-volteo a verle la chica.-Inuyasha, ¿es cierto lo que dice Naraku?.-asustada.-

-Aome.-la miro, estaba asustada, pues claro mato a la mujer que Inuyasha ama.-

-¿Aome tienes miedo de que Inuyasha no te perdone por matar a la mujer que ama?.-pregunto.-Déjame recordarte que tu querías que ella desapareciera, ya que interfería entre tu y ese hibrido.-

Aome se dejo caer de rodillas, no podía creerlo, primero Kikyo e intento matar a Inuyasha, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.-¿_Quiere decir que ahora soy una asesina?_.-

-Me usaste…-molesta.-Me usaste para…-levantándose.-Me usaste para matar a Kikyo y para matar a lo que mas quiero.-un aura rosa la envolvió.-

-¡Maldito!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas.-

-¡Aome!.-gritaron todos.-

La chica estaba muy molesta, y no podía controlarse, volvió a convertirse en una demonio, ella cayo de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza.-¡No pierdas en control!, ¡No pierdas el control!.-se repetía, al intentar calmarse.-

-Aome, res una tonta, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes controlar muy bien tus poderes de hanyou.-insulto Naraku.-

Un tornado de arena comenzó a aparecer, envolviendo a la chica, ella grito nuevamente, mientras era levantada hasta el ojo de ese tornado.-_Ya no tengo fuerzas, para detener esto.-cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía flotando.-_

Algo brillo en el interior de la chica, ere la perla, esta salio de su cuerpo, y fue a lo más alto del tornado.-

-La señorita Aome no puede controlarse.-Miroku junto con los demás a refugiarse, ya que la arena estaba por todos lados.-

-Pobre Aome.-se lamento Shippo.-

-Kirara, ve y ayuda a Aome.-La gatita fue en su ayuda, Naraku al mirar a la gata acercarse, la golpeo con sus tentáculos.-

-¡Kirara!.-exclamo Shippo.-

_¿Por qué?.-pensaba Aome.-¿Por qué?.-triste, de pronto las imágenes de ella atacando a Kikyo vinieron a su mente.-Aun siendo hanyou no puedo controlar mis poderes, soy una fracasada, no puedo.-llorando.-_¡¿Por qué?.-grito, mientras el torbellino cobraba más fuerza.-

-¡Aome!.-grito Inuyasha.-_No puede ser, a perdido el control.-preocupado.-_

Una chica estaba tirada en la orilla de un rió, esta se levanto para mirar arriba.-Naraku, me las pagaras.-molesta.-

-Ese poder.-se detuvo Sesshomaru.-No es de Naraku.-

-¿Amo pasa algo?.-pregunto Jaken.-

-Jaken, espera aquí junto con Lin.-empezando a volar hacia el origen de ese poder.-Tengo la sospecha que hay alguien un poco mas poderoso que Naraku.-concluyo.-

-La perla.-se dirigió Naraku a ella, pero el tornado se hizo mucho mas intenso y no dejo a Naraku pasar.-Maldición.-

Inuyasha se adentro al interior del remolino, para buscar a la chica, la vio flotando sin mover un solo dedo, se dirigió a ella, el aire lo llevo mas lejos, pero pudo conseguir tomar el hombro de la chica, Aome volteo y lo miro, ambos unieron sus manos, para abrazarse, ella lloro amargamente, por fin se tranquilizo y a causa de esto, el tornado desapareció también, ambos chicos tocaron suelo suavemente.-

-Inuyasha.-abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras recuperaba el conocimiento.-

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.-tranquilizándola.-

La perla comenzó a brillar y se dirigió a Naraku destruyéndolo, solo quedaba su cabeza.-

-No puede ser.-confuso.-

-Me parece que la perla esta de nuestro lado.-explico Shippo.-

-Shippo tiene razón, la perla sabe quien es el verdadero enemigo.-concordó Miroku.-

-La perla.-dijo Naraku.-

-Así que resulta que esa perla tiene vida propia.-apareció Sesshomaru.-

-Sesshomaru.-Inuyasha se molesto.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-molesto.-

-Solo vine a ver quien era el portador de un increíble poder.-mirando a todos, hasta que fijo su vista en la hanyou.-Tu.-refiriéndose a Aome.-¿Fuiste tu quien expulso esa cantidad de energía?.-pregunto.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-ella ahora preguntaba.-

-Porque para ser un medio-demonio, estos no pueden expulsar tanta energía como los demonios.-sacando a Tokijin.-

-Debemos acabar con Naraku.-desenvaino Inuyasha a Tessaiga.-

-No puede ser.-maldijo Naraku.-No puedo regenerarme, ¿Por qué?.-molesto.-

-Vamos, todos ataquemos.-ordeno Inuyasha.-

-¡Hiraikotsu!.-ataco Sango.-

-¡Fuego mágico!.-se integro Shippo.-

-¡Kaze No Kizu!.-ataco también Inuyasha.-

-Los tres poderes se fusionaron y atacaron a Naraku enormemente.-

Sesshomaru ataco también, guardo su espada, para ver los resultados

Naraku seguía con vida, pero estaba destrozado.-No le hizo ningún daño, será mejor que me valla, no quiero gastar mis energías.-desapareciendo.-

-Solo el golpe final.-aseguro Inuyasha el triunfo.-

-¡Tontos, no me van a poder derrotar!.-sonriendo.-

La perla comenzó a brillar un poco y detrás de Naraku estaba la silueta de una mujer.-¿Pero que?.-volteando a ver, esa mujer era Kikyo.-Kikyo.-

-Tú y yo.-abrazando a Naraku.-Justo ahora iremos al infierno.-las Shinidamachu legaron y envolvieron a ambos, para crear fuego.-¡Arde en el infierno!.-grito Kikyo.-

Poco a poco Naraku y Kikyo comenzaron a desaparecer.-

-¡Kikyo!.-gritaron Inuyasha y Aome, hubo una explosión que hirió a todos.-

Cuando el humo desapareció, ya no había nada.-

-Inuyasha.-Aome lo miro que estaba desconcertado.-

_Kikyo.-preocupado.-_

Solo podían ver la perla que tocaba el suelo, Aome fue y la recogió, aun estaba incompleta.-

-¿Qué paso?.-preguntaron los demás.-

CONTINUARA…


	8. Quiero Estar Contigo

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**Ahora somos distantes"**

**Capitulo 8:**

-Inuyasha.-miro Aome al chico pensativo, pero el no le hizo caso.-

-Kikyo ha…-intentando hablar, ella solo lo miraba.-

Pasaron tres días, e Inuyasha se ha vuelto mas distante, ya casi no hablaba con nadie y menos con Aome, ahora si la chica se preocupo por el.-

_Desde la tragedia con Naraku y Kikyo, Inuyasha ya no ha hablado con nadie.-Aome miraba al chico quien estaba en la rama de un árbol, como de costumbre.-_

Inuyasha volteo a verlas por unos segundos para ver el cielo azul.-En la aldea todos estaban contentos, por la derrota de Naraku, pero Kaede estaba muy seria.-

-Por fin hemos derrotado a Naraku.-sonrió Miroku.-

-Es verdad, además pudimos recuperar a Kohaku.-lo abrazo Sango.-

-Inuyasha, no pongas esa cara de perro triste.-lo regaño Shippo, intentando recuperar el buen humor que tenia Inuyasha antes.-

-Cállate enano si no te parto la cabeza.-amenazo Inuyasha.-

-Hazlo si te atreves.-enfrentándolo.-

Aome sonrió un poco al ver a Inuyasha pelear de nuevo con Shippo.-

-Bueno, es hora de que me valla.-se despidió Aome, con la mano.-

-Nos veremos de nuevo Aome.-sonrió Sango.-

-Si, regresare pronto.-alejándose, en el camino no pudo olvidar a Inuyasha, el no estaba cuando ella se fue.-_¿Que estarás haciendo ahora Inuyasha?.-_Pero lo encontró pensativo en las ramas del árbol sagrado.-Inuyasha.-lo llamo.-

-¿Pasa algo?.-apagado.-

-Solo quiero decirte que iré a mi época, creo que vendré hasta mañana.-sonriendo.-

-De acuerdo.-volteando la mirada.-_A pesar de la perdida de Kikyo, Aome siempre ha estado conmigo.-recordando como Aome lo curaba cuando este ni siquiera la miraba.-A pesar de todo, cuando me curo las heridas que me hizo Naraku, sentí un gran alivio, pero ahora no entiendo nada.-_

Paso un día, y Aome regreso vestida de un hermoso kimono violeta con flores rosas, llevaba sandalias del mismo color del vestido, y su cabello recogido, con dos pequeños mechones que colgaban por atrás de sus orejas, ella al llegar miro al chico que estaba de espaldas.-Inuyasha, ya regrese.-el volteo y se sonrojo un poco al verla vestida así.-¿Estas bien?.-sonriendo.-

-Aome.-mirándola.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Me alegro mucho al saber eso.-sonriendo.-

Ambos se sentaron para conversar.-¿En que piensas?.-pregunto.-

-Nada.-

-No me prestas atención.-un poco molesta.-

-No, es que no estoy pensando nada ahora.-serio.-

-Ahora estoy preocupada.-

-La verdad estoy bien.-mirándola.-A fin, deja de interrogarme que me pones nervioso.-levantándose, pero también estaba sonrojado.-

-¿Por qué estas tan rojo?.-pregunto.-

-No.-quitando la mirada.-Yo estoy muy mal después de lo que paso, no quería decirte nada, porque se que te pondrías muy mal.-triste.-

-Eso debiste haberme dicho desde el principio.-suspirando.-_Aunque me alegro que me lo dijera.-sonriendo.-_

-Aome.-pasando una mano por su rostro.-

-Inuyasha, solo quiero decirte que estaré contigo siempre.-mirándolo fijamente.-

-Aome.-sonrojada.-No es necesario que dijeras eso.-sentándose.-

_Era necesario que te lo dijera.-tomando la mano de Inuyasha entrelazándola con la suya.-_

_Aome.-sonriendo un poco.-Perdón si te hice pasar por algo por mi culpa.-molestándose con el mismo.-_

En la aldea, Kaede estaba lavando la ropa, con Shippo y Miroku fue a verlos.-

-Hola a todos.-saludando con su mano donde un día estuvo el agujero negro.-

-Aunque Naraku este muerto, yo estoy aun confundida, me siento triste por mi hermana Kikyo.-Kaede estaba triste.-

-Aun así debe saber que ella ya no pertenecía en este mundo.-dijo Miroku serio.-

-Ella sabía eso, pero revivió por Inuyasha, ella lo amaba demasiado.-triste, Miroku solo escuchaba atento.-

En la noche, todos se encontraban durmiendo, Aome dormía abrazada de Inuyasha, Miroku despertó y miro a ambos.-

_Pero revivió por Inuyasha, ella lo amaba demasiado…-_

A pesar de haber hablado con Aome, Inuyasha aun seguía pensando en la sacerdotisa.-Aome fue a las aguas termales con Sango, ella estaba aun triste, Inuyasha ya casi no la miraba.-

-¿Cuando hablaste con el, notaste algún cambio en su rostro?.-pregunto Sango.-

-Solo una pequeña sonrisa, eso es todo.-respondió.-

Cuando terminaron, se vistieron y fueron a la aldea, encontraron a Inuyasha platicando con una chica de la aldea, Aome veía como se reía con cada comentario que hacia el chico, se puso muy triste y se alejo, dejando a Sango.-

-Aome.-Sango estaba confusa, por su reacción.-

_¿Por qué me siento así?.-Aome estaba pensativa, sentada en una enorme roca, que estaba alejada de la aldea.-¿Por qué puede hablar a gusto con alguien y no conmigo?.-triste.-Pero no lo culpo, Inuyasha amaba demasiado a Kikyo, es normal que el sufra.-agachando la cabeza.-La verdad no entiendo nada.-casi llorando.-_

-Aome,-se acerco Inuyasha.-Aome volteo mostrando sus ojos llorosos e Inuyasha se puso nervioso.-¿Qué tienes?.-pregunto.-

-Nada.-¿Tu que haces aquí?.-secando poco a poco las lagrimas.-

-Vine a buscarte.-apenado.-Sango me dijo que te fuiste sin decirle nada, y me preocupaste.-sonrojado.-

-Estoy bien.-le sonrió.-No hay nada de preocuparse.-

-Pero te veo triste.-dijo.-

-Me tenias preocupado, ¿recuerdas la platica que tuvimos?.-volteando la cabeza.-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-nerviosa.-

-Solo quería saber, si no la has olvidado.-sonrojado.-

-¡Inuyasha, en estos momentos no quiero hablar contigo!.-exclamo.-

-¿Pero…-molesto.-¡¿No lo entiendes?.-tomándola de los hombros.-Quiero estar contigo siempre.-forzándola a verlo a los ojos.-

-Inuyasha.-sorprendida.-Ella comenzó a llorar, bajando la mirada, y estaba muy sonrojada.-

_Aome.-mirándola tiernamente.-_El junto su frente con la de la chica, ella cerro los ojos, intentando de no llorar, Inuyasha, el al estar inclinado, levanto la mirada, para darle un bello beso, que fue correspondido.-

Mas tarde:

_Esto que siento…-Aome estaba pensativa en las afueras de la aldea, tenia una mano donde estaban sus labios, recordando esa sensación.-Inuyasha.-_

_Lo que paso, ¿fue lo mejor hacer eso?.-Inuyasha estaba en el árbol sagrado, mirando el cielo, con una mano en sus labios.-_

_Al parecer, cuando ese beso termino, Aome se había levantado y dejo a Inuyasha solo.-Valla ,creo que hice mal?.-golpeándose en la cabeza.-_

En la aldea, Aome se encontraba en la cabaña, para estudiar un poco, Inuyasha entro, pero Aome no lo miro.-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto el chico.-

-No, no te preocupes.-sonriéndole, para volver a sus libros, pero con una cara sonrojada.-

_Aome, te ves tan linda, cuando te sonrojas.-mirándola tiernamente._

CONTINUARA…


	9. Kikyo Reaparece

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**Kikyo esta viva"**

**Capitulo 9:**

-Inuyasha.-debes hacer algo, o la perderás.-dijo Miroku en el oído de Inuyasha.-

-Cállate.-susurro.-

_Será mejor dejar las cosas así como así por un pequeño tiempo.-pensaba Aome, leyendo su libro, pero sonrojada.-_

-Debemos hablar.-Miroku lo llevo afuera de la habitación.-

-Debes hacer algo, la señorita esta esperando una respuesta.-serio.-

-Si, ya lo se, ella me ha dicho que estaría conmigo, hasta que decida.-con la cabeza gacha.-

-¿Y que pasara con Kikyo?.-pregunto.-

-Ella ya no existe, murió con Naraku, ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.-triste.-

-¿Pues que esperas?.-sonriendo.-Ve por la Señorita Aome.-entrando con el a la habitación, ambos entraron y Aome aun seguía con sus libros.-

-Chicos acompáñenme afuera.-Miroku los arrastro para dejar a Inuyasha y Aome solos.-

-¿Qué le pasara a Miroku?.-dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.-

-Aome, necesito hablar contigo.-serio.-

-¿De que?.-sin mirarlo.-

-Acerca de lo que paso hace rato.-sonrojado.-

Ella recordó ese beso, también se sonrojo, pero demasiado.-¿Acaso vienes a decirme que fue un error?.-un poco dolida.-

-No, no quiero que pienses eso.-un poco molesto.-

-Entonces, dime.-ocultando sus ojos.-

-Yo…bueno…-nervioso.-

-Si no tienes nada de que decir, iré afuera.-intentado levantarse.-

-Espera.-tomando su mano.-Quiero decirte que para mi no fue un error, para mi fue lindo y bello.-sonriendo.-

-Inuyasha.-sorprendida.-

-Quiero…probar…de nuevo tus labios.-suspiro, mientras acorralaba a Aome en la pared.-Déjame…probarte.-besándola.-

-Inu…yasha.-correspondiéndole, lo abrazo fuertemente, y el hizo lo mismo.-

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, juntaron sus lenguas que rápidamente comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo, Aome dejo que la lengua del chico la rodeara totalmente en su boca, ambos se separaron, aunque un hilo de saliva los tenia unidos.-

-Inuyasha.-mirándolo fijamente, ella lo volvió a besar.-

-Chicos, entraron los demás, ambos se separaron rápidamente.-

-Perdón por interrumpir.-se disculpo Sango.-

-No te preocupes.-se levanto Aome.-Ya iba a dormirme.-saliendo rápido de la habitación.-

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha buscaba a la chica, encontró a Sango y le pregunto donde estaba.-

-Ella fue a la cascada, estaba un poco pensativa cuando se fue.-preocupada.-

-Gracias Sango.-alejándose, para ir hacia donde estaba Aome, cuando llego miro por los arbustos, a la hanyou que estaba en el rió.-Aome.-sonrojado.-

Aome estaba dentro de la cascada, con una bata blanca, que se hizo un poco transparente a causa del agua, tenía sus manos en su pecho y tenia una mirada de dolor.-

-Aunque ya pasaron días, la herida que me causo ese demonio aun me duele, siento como si me quemara.-apretando sus manos a su pecho.-Tengo que tener mas cuidado.-sonriendo.-Inuyasha, se que estas ahí, sal.-mirando al escondite del chico.-

-Me impresionas.-saliendo.-¿Estas bien?.-preocupado.-

-Si, estoy bien.-pero sintió una punzada, y se dejo caer al interior del agua.-

-¡Aome!.-salto al agua, y la tomo en sus brazos.-Aun sigue doliéndole la herida.-recordando cuando ella peleo con ese demonio, en esos días ambos estaban molestos el uno del otro, bueno solo Inuyasha, el llevo a Aome afuera del agua, y la deposito en el suelo, suavemente, el la miro tiernamente, para acariciar su mejilla.-

-¿Qué paso?.-suspiro Aome despertando, pero sintió la mano de Inuyasha acariciarle la mejilla, y se dejo llevar.-Inuyasha yo…-levantándose, ella se abrazo, porque la bata estaba demasiado transparente.-

-Ven, te llevare a la cabaña.-cargándola.-

La relación de Inuyasha y Aome se hizo mas profundo, ambos después de lo que paso, ambos iban a todas partes, cuando un día, algo llamo la atención del hanyou.-

-¿Son las serpientes de Kikyo?.-sorprendido.-

_Inuyasha, ¿vas a ir con ella?.-Aome lo miro triste.-_

-Debo…-pero Aome lo tomo de la manga.-

-Inuyasha, iré contigo.-triste.-

Ambos fueron al llegar al lugar, y ahí estaba, Kikyo estaba sentada en la raíz de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, pero en su rostro parecía tener heridas, como si un cascarón se rompiese.-Inuyasha.-abriendo los ojos.-

-Kikyo.-sorprendido.-

-Cuanto tiempo.-acariciando a unas de sus Shinnidamachu.-Todos termino, ahora Naraku esta en el infierno, la perla esta purificada y regreso la paz.-seria.-Pero aun todo no esta resuelto, la perla debe desaparecer.-

-Kikyo, ¿Cómo es que estas viva?.-pregunto Inuyasha.-

-Cree una replica de mi a partir de mis almas, pero esto me hizo un enorme daño, ya que eran parte de mi.-cerrando los ojos.-Pero no importa.-sin mas.-Inuyasha, ahora que Naraku no existe, podremos irnos juntos.-sonriéndole.-

-¿Qué?.-confuso.-

_¿Dijo irnos?.-Aome agacho la cabeza.-_

El hibrido volteo a ver a la chica, estaba triste, el tomo su mano y ella lo miro sorprendida.-Kikyo, quiero decirte que, ¡no puedo irme contigo!.-exclamo, ella lo miro incrédula.-

-No podemos hacer nada, Aome es la verdadera Kikyo, yo solo tome prestado este cuerpo y las almas pertenecen a su verdadera dueña.-volteando la mirada.-

-Lamento que pienses eso Kikyo.-se lamento Inuyasha.-

-Ya lo se.-mirándolo.-Pero así es el destino.-sonriendo.-

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos.-sonriendo también Inuyasha.-

-Hace 50 años, nosotros caímos en la trampa de Naraku y nos matamos el uno al otro, ahora yo he vengado mi muerte, puedo descansar en paz.-lamentándose por dentro.-

-Quiero darle algo a Aome, en el momento en que me valla.-su cuerpo brillo y las almas fueron expulsadas, el cuerpo de Kikyo desapareció, volviéndose tierra.-

-¡Kikyo!.-grito Inuyasha.-

Las almas se dirigieron a Aome, entrando bruscamente en ella, ella grito un poco, para desmayarse, Inuyasha la acurruco en sus brazos, mientras tomaba con su mano la mejilla de la chica.-_Ya todo paso, estoy aquí contigo.-mirándola.-_

-Esperemos que Inuyasha y Aome estén bien.-dijo Sango, ella estaba con Shippo y el monje Miroku.-

-Inuyasha.-Shippo lo vio llegar con Aome en brazos.-

-¡¿Qué le paso a Aome?.-se preocupo Sango.-

-Esta bien.-

-Todos fueron a la cabaña, esperando que Aome despertara.-

_Por fin mi hermana encontró el descanso eterno.-Kaede miraba a la chica.-_

-Kikyo se sentía mal, ella ya sabia que ya no era Kikyo.-Inuyasha estaba en el árbol sagrado.-

-Ah…-Aome despertó.-

-Aome.-la abrazo Sango.-Estaba preocupada.-llorando.-

-Sango.-correspondiéndole.-

-Iré a ver a Aome.-se levanto.-

-Inuyasha.-apareció Aome sonriendo.-

-Aome.-abrazándola.-¿No te duele nada?.-

-Si.-triste.-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?.-dándole la espalda.-

-Nunca te dejaría sola.-confesando.-

-Era mejor, así no estarías con una hanyou que no vale la pena.-llorando.-

-Aome, siendo una hanyou no quiere decir que no valgas la pena.-forzándolo a mirarlo.-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!.-exclamo.-

-Inuyasha.-sorprendida.-_Inu…yasha.-cerrando sus ojos.-¡Inuyasha!.-abrazándolo.-_

Ambos se besaron, pero sin saber que Miroku y los demás estaban espiando.-

CONTINUARA…


	10. Mi Felicidad A Tu Lado

"**Aome, La Hanyou Gata"**

"**Quédate conmigo"**

**Final:**

**Capitulo 10:**

Ambos chicos se separaron para abrazarse tiernamente, los demás decidieron irse para dejarlos solos.-

-Inuyasha, te amo.-abrazándolo.-

-Yo también pequeña.-correspondiéndole.-

Ambos fueron a la aldea, para comer algo, se hizo de noche y algo ocurrió.-

-Aome, tus orejas, y tus garras.-se impacto Inuyasha.-

-¿Desaparecieron?, ¿Por qué?.-se preguntaba Aome.-

-Yo tengo al respuesta.-hablo Myoga.-

-¿Y cual es?.-pregunto Miroku.-

-Recuerden que los medio-demonios pierden sus poderes en un determinado tiempo.-cruzando los brazos.-Por ejemplo, los mitad-perro como el amo Inuyasha, pierden sus poderes sobrenaturales en noches de luna nueva, en tu caso Aome, hoy es cuarto menguante, significa que los medio-gatos pierden sus poderes en esa fase de la luna, los zorros, en luna llena.-explico.-

-Ya veo.-comprendió Aome.-

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.-sugirió Shippo.-

-De acuerdo.-concordó Miroku.-

A la mañana siguiente, Aome recobro sus poderes de hanyou, fue a caminar un poco, y encontró a Koga en el camino.-

-Mi querida Aome.-tomándola de las manos.-

-Hola.-nerviosa.-

-Ahora ahora podremos estar juntos.-abrazándola.-

-¿Cómo que juntos?.-más nerviosa.-

-Escuche que Naraku fue derrotado, ahora estaremos juntos.-abrazándola más fuerte.-

-¿Dónde estará Aome?.-Inuyasha salio a buscarla.-

Al llegar al bosque, encontró a Koga abrazando a Aome, el coraje lo inundo.-

-¡Lobo, déjala en paz!.-reclamo.-

-Inuyasha.-feliz la chica.-

-¡Es mía!.-grito Koga.-

-¡Vete, y no quiero verte mas por aquí!.-ordeno.-

-Aome, si algún día te cansas de este perrito, ven a buscarme.-y se fue.-

-Inuyasha.-lo beso.-Te amo.-decía entre besos.-

-Yo también pequeña.-arrinconándola a un árbol.-Yo también.-abrazándola.-

-¿Qué pasara con la perla?.-pregunto la chica, dejándose querer.-

-La usaremos para que vuelvas a ser humana.-respondió.-

-La verdad no se.-no muy convencida.-Ya me acostumbre a ser una hanyou.-

-Después veremos eso.-sonriéndole.-

Inuyasha le pidió a Aome que fuera a la cabaña, porque tenía que hablar algo con Miroku.-

-Por fin te le declaraste a la señorita.-pícaro.-

-No exageres.-orgulloso.-Si se lo dije.-sonrió.-

-Bien debes hacer lo siguiente de la lista.-dijo el monje.-

-¿De que estas hablando?.-no entendía bien lo que decía el monje.-

-Hacerla tu compañera, si no lo haces alguien podría quitártela.-sonrió.-

-Que cosas dices Miroku.-ocultando su cara sonrojada.-Creo que tienes razón en eso.-entro a la cabaña, miro que Aome estaba sentada, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.-

_Inuyasha, escuche la conversación que tuviste con Miroku.-sonrojada.-_

El chico se sentó junto a ella, y tomo a Tessaiga para ponerla en su regazo.-¿Te pasa algo?.-notando el nerviosismo de la chica.-

-No.-dándole la espalda.-no me pasa nada.-_Porque me siento así, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte.-pensó sonrojada.-_Inuyasha yo…-pero el chico la interrumpió con un beso, al separarse le sonrió seductoramente, la chica coloco sus manos a su pecho, y el chico al estar atrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros.-

-Aome.-ella volteo y ambos se dieron otro beso.-

-Inuyasha.-entro Miroku.-lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de dormir.-cansado.-

-Aome, te espero en el árbol sagrado.-le susurro a la chica, para decir que dormiría a la intemperie.-

La chica espero a que todos durmieran, cuando llego el momento, salio rumbo al árbol sagrado, pero no encontró a Inuyasha.-Tal vez entendí otra cosa.-mirando por todas partes, sintió que alguien la abrazaba, volteo la mirada y era Inuyasha.-¿Qué haces?.-sonrojada.-

-Aome, eres tan calida.-abrazándola más fuerte.-

El chico se sentó en las raíces del gran árbol, con Aome en brazos, ambos se besaban juntando sus lenguas en una fina danza, el chico paso sus manos por los pechos de la chica para apretarlos en sus manos, la hanyou se separo de el, Inuyasha no dejaría las cosas así como así, comenzó a lamer la suave orejita de la chica, mientras aun apretaba sus pechos, la hanyou comenzó a suspirar y gemir el nombre de su querido Inuyasha.-

-Inu…-gimió sonoramente.-

El chico sonrió, para quitarle a la chica su camisa, dejándola solo con el sostén, ella se sonrojo.-_Inuyasha.-pensando en sus interiores.-_

Aome se dio cuenta que el chico aun seguía vestido, así que volteo la mirada para besarlo con urgencia, mientras poco a poco le quitaba su _ahori _al muchacho, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, Inuyasha sonrió y con sus garras, rompió el brasier de la chica, y con sus manos masajeo los pecho de Aome.-

-Ah…-gimió más fuerte.-

-Tranquila, relájate.-susurrándole en su orejita.-

-Inuyasha…yo…-gimiendo.-

Ella con sus brazos se cubrió, parecía confusa, y se sonrojo por lo que dijo Miroku.-_Me siento extraña, no creo que pueda…-seria.-_

Inuyasha recargo su cabeza en la espalda desnuda de la chica, la miraba pensativa, pensaba que hizo mal las cosas.-

-Inuyasha, ¿en verdad quieres hacer esto?.-volteando a verlo, quedando frente a el.-

_Aome, te ves hermosa.-pensó, mientras la contemplaba, iba a ser el primero en su vida.-_

-¿No confías en mí?.-pregunto, en un movimiento, hizo que Aome se sentara en el a horcajadas.-

-Si, confió en ti.-sonrojada.-

-Entonces no tienes nada de que temer.-poco a poco se acerco a uno de los pechos de la chica, y atrapo ese botoncito rosado, en su boca, Aome se retorció, por el placer que ese chico le estaba provocando, gimió 3 veces el nombre de su querido Inuyasha, por su parte el chico hizo que Aome se recostara en una de las raíces del árbol, colocándose encima de ella, sentía como Aome se retorcía debajo de el, Inuyasha sabia que a ella le gustaba con lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, volvió a besar esos labios rojos y carnosos, adoraba su sabor, hizo un caminito de besos, desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde lo lamió delicadamente, Aome se dejaba querer, pero no iba a dejar que el hiciera todo el trabajo solo, se coloco encima de el, comenzó a besar y acariciar el pecho del hibrido, mientras el respiraba con dificultad, volvió a besar esos labios masculinos un poco mas fuerte, como lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, espero mucho tiempo y ahora era suyo completamente.-

El chico consiguió acariciar las orejitas de la chica, ella suspiro, sonrió.-

-Inuyasha.-la chica dio un ronroneo.-

-Mi turno.-colocándose encima de ella, apoyándose en sus codos, para no aplastar a la chica e incomodarla.-

Poco a poco con una de sus manos, bajo acariciando el abdomen plano de la chica, sintió que la chica comenzó a temblar, pero no de nerviosismo, hacia un poco de frió.-_Hace frió, podría enfermarse.-pensó mirando su ahori.-_

-¿Sucede algo?.-pregunto la chica, al ver al chico parar.-

-Aome.-tomando su capa de rata de fuego.-ponte esto.-dándoselo.-Hace frió, y no quiero que te resfríes.-

Ella asintió y se lo puso, el chico le sonrió y volvió a besarla, continuando con el recorrido, su mano acaricio sus piernas, y busco por debajo de la falda, hasta tocar ese punto que quería desde hace tiempo.-

-Aome.-mirándola sonrojado, mientras apretaba con su mano, la intimidad de la chica.-Te amo demasiado.-

-¿Hablas enserio?.-tenia miedo de que la volviera a lastimar.-

-Muy enserio.-confirmo el medio-demonio.-

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a relajarse, tenia su cabello desparramado en la raíz del árbol, le sonrió al chico para darle a entender que continuara, el encantado, beso el estomago de la chica, besando todo que tenia a su paso, intento quitarle la molesta falda, pero no podía sacársela, la chica dio una risita, y ayudo al chico, soltando el botón y el chico la deslizo rápido por las piernas de la chica, para dejarla solo con su ropa interior, el sonrió y desgarro la prenda intima de la chica, por fin la tenia desnuda frente a el, Aome comenzó a quitarle la ultima prenda al chico, lo besaba, intentando desatar el nudo de los pantalones rojos de Inuyasha, el acudió a su ayuda y saco la ultima prenda de un tirón.-

El chico sentó a la chica en la raíz, para que su lengua se apoderara del sexo de la chica, ella grito de placer, no podía creer que Inuyasha le hiciera eso, comenzó a tensarse un poco, se corrió un poco en la boca de Inuyasha, y el gustoso trago su néctar, el la abrazo, y se atrevió a meter un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo movimientos lentos, ella suspiro fuertemente, mientras enredaba en sus dedos los cabellos plateados de su amante, y al mismo tiempo acariciando sus orejitas, en un acto rápido, metió el miembro masculino del chico en su boca, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, la mente de Inuyasha quedo en blanco, intento resistirse, pero por fin Aome logro arrancarle fuertes gemidos, ella se separo y lo beso, para decirle:-

-Inuyasha, te necesito ya.-suspirando.-

El se coloco encima de ella, iba a entrar en ella, pero tenia que saber algo:-

-Aome, ¿eres virgen?.-sin mirarla.-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-confusa.-

-Solo dime.-sonrojado, quería saber si era virgen, quería ser el dueño de su virginidad.-

-Si soy virgen, quiero que estés dentro de mi.-sonrojada.-quiero que seamos uno solo.-confeso.-

-Pero, no quiero lastimarte.-acariciando su rostro.-

-Tarde o temprano alguien me lastimara y quiero que tu seas el primer hombre en mi vida, te amo.-besándolo.-Hazlo.-entrelazo su mano con la del chico y le sonrió.-

Inuyasha trago saliva, miro en sus ojos y pudo notar el amor y sinceridad en sus ojos chocolate, poco a poco entro dentro de ella, y al embestirla una vez, la penetro completamente, haciendo que ella gritara, apretando su mano con la de el.-

-¡Aome!.-exclamo preocupado, vio que comenzó a llorar un poco, un olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales, conocía ese olor, deslizo su mano libre, justo en donde sus cuerpos se unieron, palpo un poco y luego miro su mano, estaba en lo correcto era sangre, se sintió el mayor desgraciado por haberla lastimado.-

-Aome, te lastime.-preocupado.-

Ella miro la expresión de culpa que tenía el chico, le sonrió y le dijo:-No te preocupes, es normal para ser mi primera vez.-

Inuyasha decidió esperar un momento para que su amada se acostumbrara a el, rogando para no lastimarla, empujo suavemente contra ella, teniendo en respuesta un jadeo de parte de la hanyou, embistió de nuevo y la chica gimió, pero de placer.-

-¿Estas bien, no te duele?.-jadeo.-

-No…pares.-diciéndole en su orejita.-Quiero mas.-movió un poco las caderas u el chico se volvió loco.-

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar, y sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar, el instinto de bestia, izo que Inuyasha la tomara en frenesí, entrando y saliendo de ella, los gemidos de Aome se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del chico, le araño la espalda, aun desconcertada por el placer que Inuyasha le estaba dando, continuaron hasta que el clímax llego, ambos gritaron el nombre de su amante, aquello hizo que los músculos de su sexo, se comprimieran alrededor de la masculinidad de Inuyasha, el chico dio unas cuantas sacudidas, para caer encima de la chica, ambos estaban exhaustos, respiraban rápidamente, el chico dirigió sus labios al cuello de la chica, y la mordió en ese lugar, acto seguido lamió esa zona, para que dejara de sangrar.-

-¿Qué hiciste?.-pregunto agitadamente.-

-Una marca.-respondió.-esta marca significa que ahora eres mi mujer.-pícaro.-

-Inuyasha.-sonrojada.-

-No dejare que nadie te toque.-abrazándola de una manera egoísta, pero tierna.-Aome, mi preciosa gatita.-apretándola más a su cuerpo.-

-Miau.-ella maulló y rozo su mejilla con la de el, para ronronearle.-

-Ahora eres mía.-mirándola.-Y de nadie más.-

Aome comenzó a llorar, el chico se puso nervioso, ¿fue algo que dijo?.-¿Por qué lloras?.-limpiando las lágrimas.-

-No, nada.-apenada, el chico le acaricio la mejilla y la beso suavemente, la chica se quedo dormida.-

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol golpearon la cara de Inuyasha, el poco a poco despertó y encontró unos ojos chocolate, mirándolo fijamente.-

-Buenos días dormilón.-sonriendo.-

-Hola.-medio soñoliento.-

-Vamos, debemos ir con los chicos, tenemos que pedir el deseo.-abrazándolo.-Inuyasha gracias.-estaba feliz, nadie iba a separarlos.-

-Mi pequeña.-sonriendo.-

Ambos se vistieron y fueron con los chicos, Kaede le entrego la perla a Aome, ella se alejo un poco de los chicos para pensar en el deseo.-_Con un deseo la perla desaparecerá de este mundo.-pensó.-_Bien, tengo el deseo correcto.-hablo feliz.-

-¿Pedirá el deseo de volver a la normalidad?.-preguntaba Miroku.-

-No lo sabemos.-respondió Kaede.-

-Shikon No Tama.-susurro bajito.-Pediré mi deseo, y ese es…-la perla comenzó a brillar, y se elevo.-Shikon No Tama, desaparece de este mundo para siempre.-ordeno la chica.-

La perla se rompió y comenzó a volverse polvo, que desapareció poco a poco, los demás se sorprendieron, ella no pidió el deseo de volver a ser humana.-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?.-pregunto Inuyasha.-

Aome volteo a verle, sonriendo, el chico se acerco y ella le tomo las manos.-

-¿Por qué…-pero fue interrumpido.-

-Me quedare así como tu, ahora tu y yo somos iguales, quiero tener el mismo sufrimiento que tu.-abrazándolo.-Para que no te quedes solo.-

-Aome.-contento.-Yo…-la beso, y los demás sonrieron.-

Paso el tiempo, todo regreso a la normalidad, Aome podía viajar de época en época, y un día.-

-El día ha llegado Miroku.-sonrió Inuyasha.-

-Si.-Miroku estaba feliz, era el día en que iba a casarse con su querida Sango.-

-Sango, espero que seas feliz.-dijo Aome sonriendo.-

-Así lo haré.-abrazándola.-

Ambas estaban vestidas con trajes tradicionales, Aome acompaño a Sango, junto a Miroku, y Kaede se ofreció en casarlos.-

Después de la ceremonia, hubo una gran fiesta, en la noche, Aome se encontraba sola en el árbol sagrado, desde ahí se podía ver todo, sonrió ya que sus amigos encontraron la felicidad.-

-Todo término, Naraku fue destruido, la perla desapareció y Kikyo consiguió el descanso eterno.-cerrando los ojos, que bueno que Koga entregara sus fragmentos y Kohaku también, pero por alguna razón el no murió cuando el fragmento fue sustraído de su cuerpo.-sonrió tristemente.-

Ella se levanto y acaricio el tronco del árbol.-Aquí te vi por primera vez Inuyasha.-sonriendo.-

-Y aquí, fue el lugar donde nos entregamos por primera vez.-dijo Inuyasha saliendo de los arbustos.-

-Inuyasha.-corrió a abrazarlo.-

-Me tenías preocupado.-susurro.-

-No temas, estoy bien.-mirándolo.-Siempre estaré contigo.-se acerco y lo beso siendo correspondida.-

-Vamos a la fiesta.-

Ambos fueron a la compañía de sus amigos, Aome decidió ser una hanyou, para vivir junto de Inuyasha, ambos al igual que sus amigos consiguieron la felicidad.-

**FIN…**

* * *

**Hola a todos los lectores, les agradesco por seguir a esta historia,**

**gracias a ustedes pude terminarla, y mi pago es su satisfaccion,**

**terminare las demas historias, para seguir con unas nuevas que ya estoy desarrollando,**

**acompañenme en mis demas historias.**

**No vemos en la proxima.**

**Maleny**


End file.
